Bombshells Review
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: Ever heard of the play Bombshells? read this..... very crazy


G'day guys

U've probably wandering wot i've been doing these past couple of months

we'll i've been a lil side tracked with yr 12 Mid Yrs

horrible

This is my Mid yr 4 english... hope u like it... i was on the biggest high

was based on the internet gaming reviews of Yahtzee who does the Zero Punctuation clips

* * *

**"A persons sense of identity and belonging is determined by their circumstance then by any other factor."**

This essay topic not only screams psychological breakdown but also a very emoish persona. I personally wouldn't touch this matter with a ten-foot pole, along with the 'god' debate and what is actually in sausage meat. But seeing as I am locked in a room I may as well have a shot at it. It's not my fault someone has a complete lack of imagination and has a serious issue with the fact that they have no friends.

Now if I were going to address this topic, which I indivertibly have to, I would start by dissecting the question or prompt. The first thing I see is a forty something year old nerd who has nothing better to do with his time then to torture poor kids, who would rather be out in the sun then stuck in a small room, which he finds highly enjoyable. Obviously.

But glancing at it seriously I would have to say that if anyone disagreed with this statement then they need to have their head checked a few times just to be safe. Similarly if there were people who agreed with it they need to be shot. In fact anyone who thinks about this particular topic needs an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii because they are evidently thinking too much and need a break. Much like half the women from Bombshells and the main character from the Ancient Future series Two texts down, one to go, who goes from being a 21st century student to a 5th century queen and goddess. Talk about a head case just waiting to happen.

Now if ones circumstance determined who they are and how they feel then many of us would have a nano chance at surviving life. Not that any one survives life but that in a different convocation. If we were all bi-products of our situation then I am stupefied that we aren't all admitted into a mental institution and calling it a day. For, as humans, our lives change constantly and I pity the ignoramus who can't see that. So taking this into consideration, and the fact that we aren't mindless space robots, we could be influenced by over ten different situations. Then u can just pick and chose. But who the hell can be bothered working that out honestly? We are all naturally lazy and that isn't going to change any time soon, or you'd have to have some serious issues.

In fact, after reading the monologue of Tiggy Entwhistle, I'd have to cry out 'We have a live one here boys!' because she is beyond the help of deep convocation and ink smudges. Bring out the electro-shock therapy I say. The moment someone refers a relative to a dangerous plant with out realizing I would send him or her into the desert and let natural selection take its course. But we aren't here to discuss her mental state, or lack there of. Tiggy clearly needs something stronger then pure alcohol to pull her through this cosmic rut she has found her self in. Which brings me back to the point that anyone who happens to be a bi-product of this topic or has been thinking about it needs a permanent holiday to somewhere with a steaming hot climate.

Continuing this train of thought I'd have to bash my head in with a large mallet, which I suggest Kianu Reeves' character from the Matrix should do because I doubt he understands who or where he is any more then we the viewers do. My third text. But we are here to talk Bombshells, not crazy guys with hardware coming out of the back of their skulls and calling some complete nobody 'The One'.

If I were to throw my self into a locked room, much like this one, with Meryl Davernport and Zoe Struthers I would honestly kill my self with a 9-iron and let them deal with the problem of finding a way out. This is due to the fact that sooner or later it would turn into a scene from the Breakfast Club talking about our sad stories that no one gives two hoots about where I would eventually kill my self any way. Though this may actually help the two characters I would rather throw my self at a window and see what happens for I found it hard enough to listen to their stories the first time round.

Regrettably I am not giving Bombshells or the prompt its due mainly because super penguins from the planet Zeffuar with ten times the brain power would have a chance in hell at understanding them both on a basic level. But for the sake of argument lets say that your circumstance doesn't define who you are. This leaves us with the boring stuff like heritage and your name, which doesn't really work because imagine if we all had personality traits that went with your particular name. All Michaels can't read, and all Tanyas have eating disorders. You could quite easily have a club called the 'No Jack's Club' because all Jacks have ADD and stuff everything up.

Maintaining this argument, if our sense of belonging went hand-in-hand with our heritage there is a massive chance that you are in the wrong group. If they don't want you there because of your race then they aren't worth it. It's like a black guy wanting to join the KKK, besides needing to catch up on a bit of history that guy needs to run like hell in the other direction.

After throwing 'name', 'heritage' and 'circumstance' in the bin because they are like the remote and VCR, they just don't work, I find my self left behind with 'you' and 'me'. Which suits me just fine because I don't give a rats what you think. This unfortunately leaves me to deal with all the mess in my head about who I am and where I belong without a shovel and axe.


End file.
